Friends or Revenge?
by FARISWHEEL
Summary: Red John is tearing apart the team, will Jane be able to choose his revenge over a friend's life? Previously called WE'RE ALL GOING MENTAL! warning, character violence and lots of stuff like that
1. What's going on?

A/N This is my first story, so I hope it's good.

"Freeze, CBI!" Everyone was holding their guns at the man, his knife froze at the girl's throat. This hesitation was all she needed, she ran to Jane sobbing and he comforted her as Lisbon handcuffed the man. "You're under arrest for attempted murder and child abuse!" Rigsby opened the car door and looked angrily at the man. Van Pelt patted his shoulder and tugged his arm. Jane carried the girl to the car and Lisbon drove the team to the CBI headquarters.

"There's a hole in my bucket, dear Liza, dear Liza, there's a hole in my bucket dear Liza, oh my!" Cho suddenly started singing. Jane chuckled and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Rigsby looked surprised and looked to Van Pelt, but she was just as surprised.

They pulled into the CBI headquarters and Jane brought the girl to the couch. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hannah Johnson. My mom was Marie Johnson and my dad is Bob Johnson. My mom was murdered and so was my older brother Alan. My other brothers are twins and they are Bruce and Brad. They are in college. My dad started drinking when my mom died," the girl, Hannah, replied.

Jane patted her shoulder and she nodded at him. 'Have any of your family died?' she asked.

"My wife and my daughter." Jane started to talk to her about school and such. Cho was back to his usual self and Lisbon was interrogating Hannah's father. Rigsby and Van Pelt were in the kitchen making food while Jane comforted Hannah. Soon, her head started to droop and Jane was asking Lisbon what they should do. Finally, they decided to have Jane take Hannah to his house and she would come back to work with him the next day.

When Jane got to work the next day, it was chaos. everyone was running around and papers were flying. "what's going on," Jane asked Lisbon when he found her in her office.

"we've got a lead on Red John, and the police are coming with us to see if we can catch him." Jane immediately asked how they got a lead, and Lisbon replied, "We found a cell phone labeled with a number in this area and we think it's Red John."

The team geared up and went to investigate. Jane insisted on coming so Lisbon gave him a gun, as long as he didn't shoot Red John unless for defense. They walked to the house and opened the door, shouting,"CBI, don't move!"

HAHAHA, cliffie, I'll be back. REVIEW!


	2. Hmm, I wonder

A/N I forgot to do this last chapter, so here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mentalist, although I wish I did. I DO own the plot, the character Hannah, and my strawberry pajamas [that's what I'm wearing right know at 7:30 in the morning, see what I do for you guys?].

As soon as the team opened the door, they were disappointed. Jane especially. They had burst into the house to find two teenagers making out, a very hyper dog, and two water balloons hitting the teenagers. The water balloons belonged to twins, whose sister had brought her friend to the house. The team brought them all in for questioning, but it got them nowhere.

Jane was ticked off, Lisbon was really ticked off, Van Pelt looked sad, and Rigsby was just kind of standing there. Cho was reading a book at his desk, as usual. Jane grabbed his coat off the back of the couch, just as Lisbon told the team they could have the rest of the day off.

Then Jane asked Lisbon if he could stay at her place that night. She was shocked, but she said yes. She knew that the red smiley face that Red John had painted with his daughter's and his wife's blood was still in his room, so she drove them to her house and he fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, Jane woke up before Lisbon so he snuck in her room and poked her. She jumped up and pulled out her gun, making Jane put his hands up and he chuckled.

"You sleep with your gun?" he asked and her reply was a mumble and she shoved him out of the room so she could get dressed. He chuckled and went downstairs to make breakfast.

He made eggs, toast, waffles, and bacon [YUM YUM!]. When Lisbon got downstairs, the wonderful smell that exuded [Ha! Take that Mrs. Nugent!] from the kitchen drifted to her nose.

She asked him what he was doing and he replied, "I'm making breakfast, of course."

She rolled her eyes and sat at the table. The meal was silent, and Jane seemed a lot happier than usual. He seemed to have enjoyed not having to look at the wall every 5 seconds and remember that night. Lisbon drove them to work, and when they got there, Rigsby asked Jane why he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and he said, "I stayed the night at Lisbon's, I slept on her couch."

Van Pelt and Rigsby looked surprised, but Cho was, well, Cho. He barely looked up from his book. Lisbon went to her office and Jane laid on his couch. After that it was a normal day.

Didja like it? REVIEW, please.


	3. TICKLISH!

A/N Sorry about the wait, I forgot about this story at first. Habeous Corpus, you rock and there will be a bit more Jisbon. I know it's kind of weird, flick meyer, but did you read the title? It's supposed to be weird. Anyway, I'm going to shut up so you can read.

Jane knew it annoyed Lisbon. So why did he do it? Because it annoyed her. She wanted him to stop tickling her, but he didn't. They were sitting on Lisbon's desk and Jane was tickling her. She pretended to hate it, but he knew she really liked it.

Hannah had stayed the night at Van Pelt's house the night before so Jane wouldn't have to, and Lisbon had let Jane stay the night on her couch. Van Pelt and Hannah had become good friends overnight, since they had stayed up late watching movies and eating popcorn. Jane and Lisbon had become closer than before too, because of that night.

Jane was holding her down when they got a call. he answered it, against Lisbon's protests. " CBI headquarters, this is Patrick Jane the consultant. How may I help you?"

He listened for a moment, then nodded and said they'd be on their way." What's going on?" said Lisbon quietly. " We've got a murder downtown," Jane replied, "A girl and her mother were found dead in their apartment after shots were heard by neighbors."

Lisbon saw the look in his eyes as he said that and patted his shoulder. They went and got the team and drove to the crime scene. Van Pelt stayed with Hannah at the HQ so she wouldn't have to see the bodies. Jane was quiet the whole ride and Cho thought something was wrong. When they got there he realized that Jane wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore. Cho told Lisbon that and she went to ask Jane why.

" My wife would want me to move on and not hold on to the past, because I can't fix it," he replied.

CLIFFIE!! Hahaha, I'm evil. There will be more Jisbon, trust me. Or not, I'm the best pranker ever. Always joking around, yep, that's me. Anyway, review! Alot! Last time I only got 2 reviews. Sob, sob, cry, cry. REVIEW!


	4. Admit it You like her

A/N Thanks, you guys rock. I hope I will get better at writing soon.

Hannah decided she wanted to speak to Rigsby about his relationship with Van Pelt. She went to the bullpen to speak to him and found Jane lying on his couch, half-asleep.

"Jane, where is Rigsby? I want to talk to him," she said to Jane quietly.

" If it's about Van Pelt, I should be there. He won't talk about her unless he's forced to," Jane replied, not even bothering to be quiet.

"What's up guys?" Rigsby walked in just then, a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing," Hannah replied quickly, shooting a glare at Jane.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. What are you up to?"

"Fine. I want to know about you and Van Pelt. Are you dating?" Rigsby turned a bright shade of red at that, and Hannah took this to mean no, but he wanted to be.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date? She'll definitely say yes. After all, she really likes you. And you like her back. Admit it. You-like-her."Jane was laughing his butt off by the end of Hannah's rant and Rigsby's face was even more red then before. Hannah looked very satisfied at this and Rigsby just walked out of the room, very embarrassed at the secrets Hannah had found out about him.

"Nice one, Hannah. He'll steer clear of you for a long time after this. Don't tell Lisbon you did this though. She'll yell at me for letting you," said Jane, still laughing.

A/N I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be extra long, with lots of VanRigsby and some slight !


	5. Scream

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I wish and hope and dream. Too bad I don't own it.

As Jane and Lisbon were talking, Cho was questioning the witness. Rigsby was standing next to him, wondering about what Lisbon and Jane were talking about and where Van pelt was when they heard a scream.

More specifically, Van Pelt's scream.


	6. Descisions

A/N Two updates in one day! You guys are lucky! I know that one was short, so I'm adding this.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.

"Van Pelt? Where are you? Van Pelt?" Everyone hoped it wasn't her scream, but they knew it was in vain. Suddenly, Jane got a call on his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this? Hello?"

"I have your little friend, Grace, is that her name? Very lovely." There was an unknown voice on the phone.

" Where is she, you son of a gun? Tell me!"

"Patience, Jane, patience. All will be revieled soon. You'll get your revenge, while dear Grace dies, or you'll wish you had gotten your revenge while Grace lives. Make your choice. Grace dies and you get your revenge, or Grace lives and you regret your words. Choose, or Grace will die anyway."The line cut and Jane was frozen in place.

"Jane? Jane are you alright? Jane?" Lisbon was worried. Where was grace? Who called Jane? Why did he tell her he needed to move on? She was very confused.

"Red John has Grace, he wants me to choose between getting revenge and Grace dying, or Grace living and me not getting revenge." The words came out in a monotone, like Jane was a machine on autopilot.

"Well, how are we supposed to get her? You are going to choose the latter, aren't you?" Now Lisbon was really worried. What if Jane chose to get revenge? Would he really let Grace die?

"I won't let Grace die, don't worry. I just hope this is a real deal or he'll just kill her anyway. It'll be okay, Teresa, don't worry." Lisbon was surprised that he used her first name, but she felt more comforted by the fact that Jane wouldn't let Grace die.

A/N So, was it exciting? Boring? Terrible? Adventurous? Tell me in a review and I'll add you to my favorites.


	7. Shh!

A/N Sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been really busy. Now, I am going to finish all of my stories and start the ones I really need to. I've read a lot more new books and such, so I've got some new ideas. I hope you guys like them! By the way, I'm making my chapters longer so they'll have more info. Also, I have been neglecting Hannah, but she'll be in this chapter. In fact, she's the hero at the end. But I don't want to give too much away. Keep reading!( is Red John talking. I just remembered something like it from this series I read, Incarnations of Immortality.)

_Van Pelt's P.O.V._

Hello, Grace, how are you doing? I hope your friends come to save you, especially your little boyfriend, Jane. He's the one I really want. Let's just hope he decides to come save you, Red John muttered in my ear.

I felt so helpless, unable to warn the team against his trap but also unable to free myself. _Hurry, Jane._ I thought._ Bring 't get killed, though. _I really needed to get out, so we could catch Red John once and for all.

"They won't come, you know. Lisbon is too smart, she'll send the cops and if you kill me, well, that's too bad. I shouldn't have walked away. I only hope they can catch you after I'm dead. So, just kill me already. You won't make it out alive or free anyway." I know I probably shouldn't have spoken, but I had to make him worry.

I really hope Hannah's okay. She's done so much for all of us, especially Jane. He probably feels like a father again. Maybe he'll be allowed to adopt her. We'd all love that. If we all live. _No, don't think like that. Try to be positive. _Yeah, right. Think about bunnies, and rainbows, and unicorns. _While_ you're about to die. Well, at least I lived a good life. Maybe my sister will be with me in Heaven, if I don't go to Hell.

Why are you giving up? You could still have chance. You are giving up your life to save people who barely know you, barely see you. Jane doesn't love you, he's _using_ you. He's trying to make up the love he lost when I killed his family. He always was a selfish liar. He was a phony, a fake. He still is. He doesn't deserve you, he never has. He doesn't want you, he wants love that you can't give him. He-

"What are you talking about? I don't date co-workers, especially not Jane." I told him, outraged. I blushed when I said the co-worker part, of course, because of Rigsby.

You aren't in a personal relationship with Patrick Jane? Then I kidnapped you for no reason? Goddammit, I thought you were. Now he won't come. _Shit._

"You are still wrong. They _will_ come. Not because of any personal relationships I have with them or anything, because we are a family. Lisbon is the stressed out mother, Cho is the second oldest, most responsible brother, Rigsby is the third oldest and second brother, I am the fourth oldest and the only sister, and Jane is older than Cho but the least mature of the brothers. We, not 'the team', are one, big, happy family. And you can't tear us apart, no matter what you do." I was hit by the intensity of the words that I said.

Well, I can kill the only sister, stressing out the mother even more. Then, the second, very protective, older brother will come to avenge you. I'll kill him. Then the other older brother, then the mother, and then the oldest brother, thus destroying the only team with a chance of catching me. I may not be able to break you, but I can destroy you. And I will.

_Third Person P.O.V._

As the night went on, a piercing scream split through the air like a knife. A life was to end that morning.

_Cho's P.O.V._

"What are we going to do? If we go, he'll kill us all. If we don't, he'll just kill Van Pelt and then kill us all one by one, torturing the ones that aren't dead yet. What are we going to do?" Lisbon repeated over and over again. I wished she would just relax. Then we'd be able to work through this.

"Lisbon, just relax, okay? She'll get out of it somehow if we don't go. I think we should, but we should come discreetly and with reinforcements, knowing Red John. He'll kill her as soon as we walk through the door, and sneek out through a window while we look for her. We need to be able to get there without him knowing and leaving. Just try to think of a plan, okay Teresa? Just calm down. Relax," Jane told Lisbon. I think he was better at calming her down than anyone. At least, better than me, or Rigsby, or Van Pelt.

"What do you think we should do, Cho? Should we stay or leave? I don't know what to do. Help me!" Lisbon cried. Jane took her into her office and shut the door. I think he was comforting her.

_Jane's P.O.V._

"Lisbon, calm down. Come here, don't cry, Teresa. Shh, don't cry."

I didn't know what to do. She shouldn't have been crying, it wasn't her fault. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She just sobbed into my shirt.

Eventually she stopped crying and pulled away.

"Sorry about that. I just- I don't know. I don't know what to do about Van Pelt and Red John. I'm so confused. What should I do? I don't want Van Pelt's murder to be my fault, but I don't want the entire _team's _murders to be my fault." She sounded tired, and very sad.

"I know how you feel. I only hope we can save her and catch Red John at the same time," I told her sadly, shaking my head. "Let's just hope and pray with all our hearts."

"I thought you were an atheist and didn't have a religion," Teresa asked me.

"I don't. I'll be hoping, while you guys pray. 'I hope Van Pelt lives and we catch Red John.' There, now you say, 'I pray that Van Pelt lives and we catch Red John.' Come on, say it."

"Oh, alright. 'I pray that Van Pelt lives and we catch Red John.' There, you happy?"

"Thrilled. Now, dance the _tanana_ with me and we'll both be happy."

"What's the _tanana_?"

"It's a Gypsy dance that is very, um, inappropriate. I don't suppose you know it?"

"No, actually, I don't," Teresa replied. We lapsed back into silence as I pondered my words.

Why had I asked her to dance with me? Especially the _tanana_. Had I really want her to dance that specific dance? Why? Ugh, why did I keep asking myself questions?

I wondered where Hannah was. She must've been outside of Lisbon's office with Cho. Or maybe she was still at Van Pelt's house… Holy crap! Where was Hannah? Was she really out there with Cho, or was she being held captive with Van Pelt? Oh, wait, she _was_ out there with Cho. I almost forgot.

"Jane, will he really kill her? Or is he bluffing?" Teresa asked me right then.

"He probably _will_ kill her. If he's bluffing, we'll have to call his bluff, but he won't spare her just because he was, indeed, bluffing. If he does, he'll probably strike up a deal, his freedom for her life. If he doesn't try to deal his way out he'll probably have some way to get out of it, either breaking out of prison, or a mental hospital, or he'll have a rock solid alibi, or something of those sorts. I'll be surprised if he gives up without a fight without some sort of back up plan or plans. He might just kill himself to get out of getting caught. I've got a plan." I told her my plan, but she had doubts.

"What if we _don't _catch him or save Van Pelt? What if he gets away and kills her? And then kills us all one-by-one, like dominoes, like a CBI massacre? What if it doesn't work? What if we make a plan and it fails? What if-"

I cut her off. "No more what ifs. It'll work, just trust me."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I trust you."

_Rigsby's P.O.V._

I was so miserable. Grace was missing, kidnapped by a _murderer_, no doubt, and Lisbon and Jane were joking around, laughing their asses off. I was pissed, and also kind of disappointed in them. One of the best agents was missing, about to be murdered, and they were flirting.

I know, I know, Jane and Lisbon were probably just as worried and were probably doing more about it than I was, but I didn't really care. I had just realized how much I really loved Grace. We were more than just secret lovers, we were _in love_. She was _the one_, the one perfect girl who would be everything I needed her to be.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Cho, realizing I needed some sympathy.

"Yeah, and I know how you feel right now. We _all_ do. You're not alone, Wayne, you just think you are," he replied. I knew there was more to Cho, I mean, Kimball, than meets the eyes. And ears. And pretty much all senses, except your sixth sense, the sense of the subconscious of the mind.

"Thanks, Kimball. You're a good friend."

"You're welcome. You really, truly are."

_Lisbon's P.O.V._

"That isn't a bad plan, you know. I think it's quite brilliant, actually," I told Jane. His plan really was great, but very simple. It was pretty much what we were expected to do anyway, only a bit more funny.

"Why, thank you, thank you very much," Jane replied, in an Elvis Presley impersonation. I laughed. He was really good at making me forget what the problem was.

"We should go tell Cho and Rigsby the plan. They need to know," I said and so we went out and told them the plan.

"That's good. You guys made up a plan and now we can put it into action. But who's going to have the back door while-"

I cut Rigsby off. "Shh! Bosco's team will have to help since, well, Van Pelt is the one being held captive so we need reinforcements."

"We need to hurry, since he'll probably kill her in the morning. Let's go!" Jane said.

"But what about-"

"Van Pelt is being held captive? Who's going to kill her? What's going on?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to look and saw Hannah standing in the doorway, with a pudding cup in one hand and a spoon in the other.

A/N So what do you think? PM me if you want to talk, or have any questions, but please, no flames. I'm already having writer's block. Tell me if you want it longer, or in any way different, but don't use insults. I'm all for that 'constructive criticism' crap. Hope you liked it!

_**FARISWHEEL**_


End file.
